Alexitimia
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Yato no necesariamente siente lo que finalmente dice. [Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"].


**Disclaimer:** _Noragami_ no me pertenece.

[Este fic participa en la actividad anual "El tintineo de las Campanas" del Foro "Mar de Joyas escondidas"]

 **Situación:** Personaje X le debe al personaje Y un regalo de navidad, pero es un amargado y no quiere hacerlo.

* * *

Alexitimia

.

—¿No te parece que estás siendo _demasiado_ obstinado?

—No.

—Enserio, yo creo que ya ha pasado demasiada agua bajo ese puente.

—¡He dicho que no!

Tanto Hiyori como Yukine suspiraron ante la nueva negativa del Dios menor. Y es que ya llevaban un buen rato rogándole para que, de una buena vez por todas, creciera y dejara de hacer una pataleta cada vez que debía hacer algo que en _realidad_ no quería hacer.

—Aunque debes admitir, Hiyori, que esa idea tuya de una fiesta navideña ha sido una locura— opinó Yukine, cambiando su vista de su maestro a la chica— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?

Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa ¡Como si pudiera olvidarlo! Aún tenía la imagen nítida del picnic a los pies del cerezo, y cómo terminó éste. Aunque desde aquella ocasión había pasado mucho tiempo y esperaba que todas las asperezas entre Bishamon y Yato se hubiesen terminado de limar, o que éste último haya madurado un poco; lo que ocurriera primero.

—Sí, bueno, esperaba que todo fuera distinto esta vez— sonrió ella de manera nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? Yo creo que fue genial— opinó a su lado Kufuku, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los más jóvenes le sonrieron, incapaces de contradecirla.

—Insisto en que ésa no fue culpa tuya, sino de ella— intervino Yatogami, echando de manera enfadada sobre la mesa.

—Yato, por favor— pidió ella, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

—Hiyori…— suspiró.

—¿Por mí?— de pronto la tenía encima, inclinada hacia él y mirándolo con esos adorables ojos color ciruela que tenía.

Iba a negarse, de veras que sí, pero cuando abrió la boca para dejar escapar un rotundo _no_ , que daría por finalizada toda conversación sobreviniente, sus palabras murieron antes de pasar más allá de sus dientes, y únicamente su aliento fue capaz de salir de su boca.

Porque Hiyori provocaba ese efecto en él. Lo dejaba sin aliento.

—De acuerdo.

Inmediatamente después, se oyó un grito de alegría por parte de la humana y del resto de las personas en esa habitación.

Yato suspiró, resignado, y apoyó su cabeza en la mano del brazo que tenía sobre la mesa. Y sonrió. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no si le miraba de esa forma?

* * *

—Eh, Yato.

—¿Hm?

—Oí que aceptaste ir a esa fiesta de navidad que quiere hacer Hiyori— le comenta Daikoku esa noche, cuando la chica en cuestión ya se había ido a casa y Yukine había subido a dormir.

Tiene un par de latas de cerveza en las manos y las coloca sobre la mesa antes de sentarse junto al Dios.

—Pues sí— le contesta el moreno, abriendo una de las latas con casualidad y bebiendo del contenido. Esta vez sin hacer ningún ruido.

¿Cuándo ha dejado de hacerlo?

—¿Y estás bien con eso?— le vuelve a preguntar, siguiendo su ejemplo.

—En realidad no— responde con simpleza, echándose para atrás con desinterés—, pero es importante para Hiyori, así que…— deja la frase en el aire y se alza de hombros para volver a beber de la lata.

Entonces Daikoku no puede evitar pensar que Yato está _creciendo_.

Pero decide no decir nada. Probablemente el hechizo se rompa si lo sacaba de su fuero interno.

—Esto no será por esa promesa, ¿cierto?— indaga entonces el mayor.

Yato parece pensarlo un poco entre uno y otro sorbo.

—Sí y no.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Yo no hice esa promesa solo en virtud de lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿sabes?— le mira de reojo— Yo _de verdad_ quiero hacerla feliz.

Daikoku no puede decirle nada más.

* * *

Cuando Yato aceptó lo de la fiesta de navidad, lo hizo con la más pura intención –y no sin cierta reticencia- de complacer a Hiyori. Porque no tenía _ningún_ deseo propio de asistir a otro evento con esa rubia pervertida.

Sin embargo, cuando aceptó, lo hizo pensando en que simplemente tenía que ir, no que iba a tener que participar en el intercambio de regalos –ese fue solo un pequeño detalle que perdió de vista- y mucho menos que iba a tener que darle un regalo a…

—¿Qué crees que sea un buen regalo para Bishamon-san?

… _esa perra loca_.

Ciertamente, las cosas entre ellos ya no estaban tan mal. Bishamon ya no quería degollarlo vivo cada vez que lo veía y él ya no tenía que huir cada vez que sentía su presencia. Además, el que estuvieran Yukine y Kazuma ayudaba un poco a alivianar las cosas.

¿Pero de eso a _esto_? Se habían saltado varios cientos de años en su relación. Yato se preguntó en qué momento habían avanzado tanto, y se atrevió a decir que la culpa de todo eso la tenía Hiyori.

Es más, podía apostar a Sekki, a que había sido ella quien deliberadamente lo había emparejado con Bishamon en el famoso intercambio.

—No sé, cualquier cosa estará bien— comentó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros con total desinterés.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— le increpa la chica, indignada— ¿Te gustaría que yo dijera lo mismo a la hora de hacerte un regalo a ti?

—¿Eso quiere decir que me darás un regalo, Hiyori?— preguntó entusiasmado, ignorando convenientemente el cuestionamiento de la mitad fantasma.

—Bueno, pensaba hacerlo, pero ya que estás con esa disposición…— dejó la frase en el aire, dejando que él sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—¡No es justo, yo también quiero un regalo de Hiyori!— protestó Yukine, llegando desde un pasillo perpendicular.

—Por supuesto que sí, Yukine-kun.

—¿Qué? Eso sí que no es justo.

—Solo si decides tomarte esto en serio.

—¡Ogh! Está bien— hizo un gesto de profunda molestia y se cruzó de brazos solo para demostrar cuán en desacuerdo estaba con toda esa situación.

—Así me gusta— sonrió la chica entonces, dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la tienda de bisutería a la que habían entrado por sugerencia suya.

* * *

Hiyori dejó la liga para el cabello de colores llamativos que había estado mirando en su lugar, solo para dedicarse a juguetear con la traba que estaba inmediatamente al lado, casi con melancolía.

Se había separado de sus amigos en lo que buscaba algo que regalarle a Bishamon-san de parte de Yato, porque, _oh, vamos_ por mucho que él debiera estar haciéndolo, no le confiaría una tarea como ésa a él solo ni en un millón de años. Con el gusto que tenía, era como dejarle las negociaciones de paz entre dos potencias en guerra a niño con hiperactividad. Por lo que en ese momento se encontraba ella sola entre prendedores y accesorios para el cabello, que asumió que sería un buen presente para que el Dios de la Fortuna se recogiera ese largo pelo rubio que tenía.

Toda esa idea de la fiesta de navidad y el intercambio de regalos había sido idea suya, sí, para arreglar lo que quedaran de los problemas que existían entre ambos Dioses de la Guerra. Y en principio, seguía sin ser una mala idea.

No obstante, algo había comenzado a molestarle. Todos parecían querer recordarle lo ocurrido durante la última vez que decidió reunirlos a todos por ninguna razón en particular –que no fuera alguna catástrofe que involucrara al Cielo y la Tierra, o algo por el estilo-. Y, por supuesto, se referían a la forma en que Yato y Bishamon se pelearon. Pera ella no podía evitar pensar en _porqué_ la rubia había acabado dándole una paliza a su mejor amigo.

Esa imagen había estado dándole vueltas por su cabeza durante los primeros días después de eso, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, y al mismo tiempo forzándose a quitar esa idea de su mente. ¡Porque, simple y llanamente, _nada_ podía pasar entre esos dos ni un millar de reencarnaciones! Y aun así esos recuerdos la atormentaban.

Se sentía ridícula de solo pensarlo. Además, ¡ahí jamás hubo un beso! ¿Cierto? Yato había puesto su mano entre sus labios, ¿cierto? Eso no significaba nada, _¿cierto?_ Correcto.

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo Hiyori?

La voz de Yato sonó demasiado de repente y demasiado cerca para su propio gusto, haciéndole pegar un respingo del susto.

—Ya-Yato— lo saludó, reponiéndose de la impresión—. N-nada; viendo estos, uh, prendedores para Bishamon, quizás uno de éstos sea un buen obsequio, ¿no crees?

Su voz sonaba nerviosa y mecánica y la risita con la que finalizó su explicación no hizo más que comprobar sus sospechas al respecto. Algo le pasaba.

—Uh, seguro, como tú digas— trató de sonreír, dándole en el gusto, pero sin poder quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo estaba ocupando los pensamientos de Iki.

* * *

—Vamos, Yato, compórtate— insistió Yukine, tironeando la manta bajo la que se escondía su maestro.

—¡No!— rezongó— No quiero ir, me he contagiado de…uh, la… ¿ _peste del árbol de navidad?_ , ¡sí! Y, uh, ¿no puedo acercarme a uno ni a 10 metros? Ya sabes, no quiero contagiar a nadie, lo hago por su bie-

Pero no alcanzó ni a terminar su pobre intento de excusa antes de que Sekki le agarrara por una pierna y lo arrastrara sin contemplaciones por el piso y escaleras abajo hasta llegar donde estaba el resto, sentados en torno a la mesa del comedor de Kufuku, esperando a que decidiera aparecer.

─Ya era hora, Yato─ rio Daikoku, viendo la forma en que Yukine había logrado hacerlo bajar a la fiesta.

Hiyori solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara con vergüenza. A su lado, Kazuma le sonrió con nerviosismo, no pudiendo encontrar otra forma de alentarla.

—Deberías hacerle un favor a tu Shiki y a ti mismo y dejar de actuar como un idiota— comenta la rubia con aire mordaz.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho, perra pervertida?— le encaró él, dispuesto a darle pelea.

—Pues lo que has oído, pobre excusa de Dios menor— le respondió la otra de igual modo.

Las risas de Kufuku comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia al mismo tiempo que Yukine lamentaba su suerte por tener un maestro tan idiota, que Kazuma intentaba calmar a la suya propia y que Ebisu miraba todo con cara de estar contemplando un espectáculo repetido.

—Ya van a comenzar de nuevo— suspiró Daikoku con fastidio.

—Siempre iguales— dice, más al aire que para alguien en particular, Tenjin. Sus Shikis le dieron la razón.

El ruido de los murmullos, tanto de Dioses como de espíritus sagrados por igual, llamó la atención de Yatogami, quien divisó apenas con el rabillo del ojo, cómo el rostro de Hiyori se deformaba en una mueca cansina y derrotada, vaticinando que la reunión sería un fracaso. Otra vez.

Entonces, como si de una gran señal con luces incandescentes se hubiese tratado, él entendió y detuvo la pelea con un gesto desinteresado.

—Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí; comencemos esto— se separó de la mujer, intentando sonar casual.

Ciertamente, aquello fue como si de pronto le hubiese salido otra cabeza justo al lado de la original, pues inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, los invitados a la fiesta se le quedaron mirando sin poder pestañear.

—¿Qué tanto están mirando?— increpó él, rabiando y dejándose caer pesadamente en su lugar en la mesa— ¿Y bien, qué hay de comer?

Entonces el ambiente se relajó, como si nada hubiese pasado apenas segundos atrás. Las risas y la conversación que se estaban sosteniendo hasta antes de que el chico apareciera, se reanudaron con aún mayor entusiasmo, ahora con más esperanzas que antes de que ésta no se vería interrumpida, y de que, probablemente, la fiesta no sería un fiasco, como había ocurrido con anterioridad.

Yato, desde su lugar, echado con desinterés sobre la mesa, buscó con la mirada a la única humana de toda la habitación, quien a su vez, le miraba sonriente y agradecida. Él tuvo que disimular la mueca que comenzó a formarse en la comisura de sus labios.

—Ten— Daikoku se sentó junto a él, ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza para celebrar, con un brindis silencioso, que Yato se estaba volviendo un hombre.

—Gracias.

* * *

—Ten.

—¿Qué es esto?— Bishamon examina el pequeño paquete que el -hasta hace no mucho tiempo- objeto de sus peores deseos, le extiende en un gesto de total renuencia, como si de un momento a otro éste fuera a incendiarse.

—Pues un obsequio, ¡dáh! Así que tómalo, que se me está cansando el brazo.

—¿Y por qué tú— le apunta con un dedo— me estarías dando _un obsequio_ _a mí_?— y luego se apunta a sí misma con el mismo dedo, como si realmente fuese necesario individualizar a las personas de las que se estaba hablando.

—Uh, ya sabes, el estúpido intercambio navideño.

—Oh.

Entonces se sienta. El referido intercambio ya había tenido lugar hace rato, así que nadie estaba por los alrededores, por lo que aprovecha para sacarse la obligación de encima en ese momento. Así nadie lo vería pasar por la vergüenza de su vida –aunque, claro, aún estaba en discusión lo ocurrido durante el picnic a los pies del cerezo. Sin embargo, a él no le constaba ninguna de las cosas que Kufuku aseguraba tener evidencia fotográfica-.

Le ofrece el pequeño envoltorio de regalo adornado con un bonito listón color rojo. Ella lo acepta no sin cierta precaución, como si dudase de que éste realmente no fuese a empezar a echar humo de pronto.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto dudas?— le cuestiona casi ofendido. Casi—. ¡Rayos! No es como si fuera a explosar o algo así.

Bishamon no puede evitar alzar la ceja ante la similitud entre su comentario y lo que ella misma estaba pensando. _Qué sospechoso_.

Él, tras ver la duda manifiesta en el rostro de la rubia, suspira larga y cansadamente, preguntándose si realmente merecía tan mala fama, cuando era ella la que tenía antecedentes de agresión en contra suya y no al revés.

—Lo eligió Hiyori.

Y teniendo eso como toda explicación que descartaba toda duda razonable, Bishamon acaba por cambiar el semblante y quitar el paquetito de manos del otro con un manotazo. El '¡Hey!´ de parte de Yato no se hizo esperar, pero ella, ignorándolo por completo, procede a abrirlo con cuidado, descubriendo en el interior una traba para el cabello color negro.

—Vaya, esto es…— comienza la chica, intentando que no se le notara que la mueca que se estaba formando en la boca era un amago de sonrisa.

—No te molestes en agradecérmelo, pervertida— le corta antes de que pudiese formular si quiera un _gracias_ —. Ya te he dicho que lo eligió Hiyori, así que agradéceselo a ella.

Acto seguido, se levanta de su sitio con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos en un gesto de completo desinterés. Sin embargo, cuando piensa que nadie lo ve, deja escapar una sonrisilla satisfecha ¿Quién decía que _Ore-sama_ tenía mal gusto para los accesorios para chicas? ¡Quien fuera que se atreviera a insinuar que Yato no podía tratar con ello, que diera un paso adelante, que se las vería con él!

En otro extremo de la habitación, oculta tras una de las esquinas de la sala, otra persona miraba la escena y sonreía. Es que ni ella misma se lo creía; había sido él quien, finalmente, escogió el obsequio que le daría a Bishamon-san, no ella. Y aun así, por modestia o por vergüenza –más lo segundo que lo primero, se atrevería a decir-, le atribuyó a ella el mérito del asunto cuando, ciertamente, el accesorio en cuestión le había parecido demasiado _sencillo_ para alguien como Bishamon.

Aun así, era imposible no percibir cómo las comisuras de la boca de la rubia se curvaban en una sonrisa que intentó disimular bajando el rostro.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, haciendo una nota mental de las cosas que debía tener en cuenta a partir de ese momento. La primera: echarse la culpa cuando la maestra de Kazuma llegara a darle las gracias por el presente –que deliberadamente dejó en manos de Yato, la verdad sea dicha-.

Y la segunda, que Yato no necesariamente sentía las cosas que finalmente decía o hacía. La magia estaba en descubrir cuándo ocurría cada cosa, y para descubrirlo tenía tiempo; para eso había pagado 5 yenes.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Lunes 05 de marzo de 2018**


End file.
